L'héroïne du dimanche
by Haku-112
Summary: Haku est une adolescente sans histoire, elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie et est une je-m'en-foutiste accomplie. Son grand frère ayant foirer l'examen d'entrée à Yuei l'année passée décide de lui faire une farce : Sur la fiche de vœux de sa cadette, il met en tête de liste le lycée UA, persuadé qu'elle n'y entrera jamais. Malheureusement, Haku est acceptée de justesse!
1. ADC - Avant de commencey

Hey ! Bon, comme casse les couilles avec ses "selemen 360 karraktère le rézumé, lel" je vous le met en entier ici, parce que sinon ce n'est pas très explicite, même si tout ce qui est décrit si dessous ce passera dans le chapitre 1 ... Bref, voilà pour vous.

 **Résumé :**

"Haku est une adolescente sans histoire, elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie, ni même dans quel lycée entrer et est une je-m'en-foutiste accomplie. Le premier Avril approchant à grands pas, le grand frère de celle-ci ayant foirer l'examen d'entrée à Yuei l'année passée décide de lui faire une farce : Sur la fiche de vœux de sa cadette, il met en tête de liste le célébrissime lycée Yuei et efface le reste de ses vœux, persuadé qu'elle n'y entrera jamais dans le seul et unique but de lui renvoyer les moqueries incessantes auxquelles il a eu le droit durant toute l'année. Au grand malheur de celui-ci, Haku est acceptée de justesse ! Mais un autre imprévu va venir se glisser dans son destin : Elle n'est pas affectée à la filière générale comme son frère l'avait indiqué, non, elle est affectée à la filière héroïque, filière ou elle est sure d'échouer dès le premier jour."

Bref, on reprend... Hum, hum

Avant de commencey

* * *

Quelques infos qui ont leurs importances...

Bonj-ours les z'amis ! Voici donc enfin ma deuxième fanfiction sur MHA. Avant de commencer à lire, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable que je vous donne quelques informations par rapport au rythme de publication (même si c'est préciser dans le premier article, on sait jamais certain ne lise pas), ou se situe l'histoire dans le manga, quel genre d'humour vous allez y retrouver etc...

Tout d'abord, il vaut mieux avoir vu l'animé, la fiction retrace le parcours de la 1-A du coup vous allez y retrouver certains points qui sont présents dans l'œuvre originale, ce qui implique du spoil ! Je vous recommande donc d'avoir regarder au moins les 3 saisons, c'est encore mieux si vous lisez le manga car il arrivera bien un moment ou je serais probablement obliger d'empiéter sur les scans. Je vous préviendrai si cela devait arriver et j'essaierai de ne pas vous spoiler, ou alors pas beaucoup, ne vous en faites !

Le rythme de publication pour celle là c'est un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Je fait un chapitre par semaine en alternant avec la première fiction, ça me laisse en plus de la marge pour pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture ainsi que dans mes cours. Par contre, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de chapitres pendant les vacances (pour les deux fics hein !) afin que je puisse corriger certaines choses dans les chapitres ou j'ai de l'avance et en prendre un peu plus... Et aussi parce que révisions oblige et que cette fic m'oblige à connaitre le manga quasiment par cœur. (histoire que tout soit cohérent... J'aime quand c'est cohérent ok ?!)

Que dire d'autre... Ah oui ! A propos de mon humour donc. Hé bien, sachez que j'ai un humour trèèèèèès spécial. Je suis une adepte de l'humour noir et pervers, du sarcasme ainsi que de l'ironie, je suis quelqu'un de très second degré et je vous préviens de suite : Je vais être assez vulgaire, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi.

Sachez également que TOUS les personnages vont en prendre plein la gueule (surtout Bakugo... J'aime beaucoup embêter Bakugo...), même mes préférés donc il est bien possible que ceux qui sont plus premier degré prennent mal certaines de mes blagues et qui sait, se mettre même peut-être à m'insulter ? Du coup, vous êtes prévenus ! Si vous n'aimez pas mon humour d'entrée de jeu, passez votre chemin sans me déverser votre haine en pleine poire merci.

Un autre point à soulever, ma fanfiction aura droit à tout un tas de références en tout genres (que ce soit musicales, littéraires, - ce qui comprend donc les mangas -, en rapport avec les jeux vidéos etc... Tout ce que j'aime va y passer, même certains Youtubers !), bravo à vous si vous arrivez à toutes les avoirs.

Et enfin pour finir, il est bien possible que des chapitres hors-séries pop au bout d'un moment (parce que merde je kiff écrire des bonus *^*) en rapport avec certains évènements particulier, genre noël, pâques etc... Bref, sur ce, j'espère sincèrement que ma fic vous plaira !

...Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu cette merde et bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Haku Nagamatsu

**\- Et n'oubliez pas de me ramener ces fiches de vœux Lundi, ce serait bête de n'être accepté nulle part.** Dit bien calmement le professeur principal d'une classe de troisième tout en distribuant ses bouts de papier.

Haku, installée au fond de la classe, soupira d'ennui en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise. Y'a pas à dire, les études, ça la fait sacrément chier ! Malgré ça, elle a réussi au cours de l'année à choper d'excellentes notes sans jamais réviser, détail qui avait tendance à énerver ses rares amis ainsi que le reste de ses camarades plus que tout, même les professeurs n'en revenaient pas ! Les seules personnes à connaître son secret sont ses parents ainsi que son frère aîné : Ichigo, un ado désinvolte qui n'en rate pas une. Malheureusement, cet énergumène n'a jamais révélé au collège comment sa sœur arrivée à être aussi douée alors qu'elle passer son temps à ne rien foutre en classe, même ses parents n'ont rien dit, trop fières qu'on complimente enfin leur bonne à rien de fille.

 **\- J'espère que tu iras dans un bon lycée, Nagamatsu. Tu as beau ne rien écouter en classe, tu es vachement douée. As-tu pensé à passer un test de QI ? Tu es très certainement plus intelligente que tu ne le laisses paraître.** Dit son professeur en lui donnant sa fiche de vœux avec un sourire radieux.

L'adolescente sourit à cette pensée.

 _« Un génie, moi ? Pfff... N'importe quoi ! Je dois être la plus grosse glandeuse de_ _toute_ _l'histoire de l'humanité »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Une fois la feuille en sa possession, elle se saisit de son crayon et nota les noms des trois premiers lycées qui lui passèrent par la tête. Higashi, Shimizudani, Koanan, elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire de celui dans lequel elle allait atterrir, tant qu'elle atterrissait quelque part où elle était sure de pouvoir continuer à ne rien faire, ça lui convenait.  
La cloche annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée finie par retentir, Haku fut la première à sortir, n'attendant pas l'autorisation de son professeur pour le faire.

Elle est sans conteste la personnification officielle de la tricherie et est la reine incontestée des je-m'en-foutistes. La seule chose dans laquelle elle excelle, c'est de ne rien faire. Elle n'aime généralement rien et est têtue au plus haut point. Une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, elle s'y tient et fera tout pour la réaliser quitte à ce que cela blesse son entourage. De plus, elle adore faire chier son monde et déteste plus que tout avoir tord, elle ne l'admettra jamais et continuera à défendre son point de vue, il lui arrive même d'être très cassante et méchante avec ceux qui l'entourent sans même le faire exprès. C'est à cause de ce caractère à la con qu'elle n'a aucuns amis, mais elle s'en fout complètement. Comme elle le dit elle-même, elle préfère rester seule chez elle avec ses mangas et ses jeux vidéo plutôt que de sortir avec des caricatures de Kim Kardashian pour faire du... Shopping... Eurk, rien que ce mot suffit à lui donner la gerbe.  
L'adolescente n'aime pas étudier, elle pense que c'est une perte de temps, du coup, elle se sert de son alter pour tricher et obtenir les réponses aux contrôles et autres examens plus facilement. C'est pour cela qu'elle arrive à obtenir des bonnes notes en ne faisant rien. En plus de cela, elle s'arrange très souvent pour obtenir une dispense en sport et passe donc des heures sur ses jeux quand elle le peut.

C'est un concentré de toutes ces choses qui fait que la plupart des élèves ne lui prêtent pas la moindre attention, certains lui adresse même des regards mauvais ou la rabaisse, ce avec quoi elle répond par un joli petit doigt d'honneur orné d'une bague en argent. La plupart des hauts qu'elle porte lui correspondent parfaitement, ils ont pour inscription par exemple « Reine des salopes » ou « Licornasse » ou bien encore « Amour, gloire et raclette ». Bref, Haku n'est pas quelqu'un d'attachant, elle n'est pas du genre à tout faire pour sauver quelqu'un, elle a un caractère de merde et aime... Ne rien faire.

Niveau physique ? Baah... Disons qu'elle n'est pas plus belle ni plus moche qu'une autre. C'est une fille banale, au final. Elle possède un nez court, des lèvres pincées ainsi que des yeux allongés de couleur marron qui semblent vous analyser en permanence, le tout est encadré par de longs cheveux blond platine qui ondulent abondamment sur ses épaules.

L'adolescente marchait d'un pas assuré jusqu'à chez elle, impatiente de retrouver sa console de jeu vidéo ainsi que ses mangas adorés. Malheureusement pour elle, elle entendit dans son dos la voix chantante d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 **\- Hey ! Attends-moi, planche à pain !** Cria le jeune homme en marchant bien tranquillement vers son interlocutrice au grand malheur de cette dernière.

 **\- Tire-toi de là, Ichigo.** Répondit-elle d'une voix cassante.

 **\- Ça servirait à rien, tu serais quand même obliger de me supporter. On vit sous le même toit, je te rappelle.**

Ichigo Nagamatsu, 17 ans, est le frère aîné d'Haku. Ayant pour ambition de devenir le plus grand héros de tout les temps, il a malheureusement raté l'examen d'entrée à Yuei ainsi qu'à Shiketsu l'année passée. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme a finalement réussi à intégrer un lycée, bien qu'il n'a pas pour but de former les futurs grands héros.  
C'est un adolescent avec une tête arrondie et le teint rougeaud, ses yeux sont ronds et d'une belle couleur argentée. Il possède des lèvres charnues et un front ample, ses cheveux hérissés ont pour couleur celle du soleil et il arbore un air dégagé en permanence. Il est parfois un peu gauche et aime se pavaner. Auparavant quelqu'un d'élancer, il était maintenant un garçon corpulent et malingre s'étant beaucoup laissé aller suite aux refus des deux établissements secondaires, il avait maintenant cette mine renfrognée qu'il n'arborait normalement que pendant ses mauvais jours. De plus, il possédait une tache de naissance sur le front, dissimulée derrière quelques mèches de cheveux.

 **\- Bon, alors, t'as choisi quoi comme lycée ?** Demanda ce dernier en poussant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement.

 **\- Bah, j'en sais trop rien. J'sais pas où aller en fait, du coup j'ai mit les trois premiers lycées qui me venaient à l'esprit.**

 **\- J'suis sûr que t'as fait des choix pourris, passe moi ta feuille de vœux.**

 **\- Toi aussi t'as fait un choix pourri en allant à Suimasu, c'est l'établissement le plus mal famé de toute la région... Ah oui, c'est vrai ! T'as pas vraiment eu le choix toi, dommage !**

Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire méprisant en tendant son papier à son frère avant de s'en aller, toute guillerette, en direction de sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, il resta planté là, comme un con, adressant un regard noir à cette pauvre porte fermée peinte d'un marron âcre et décorait de multiples autocollants et posters à l'effigie d'un personnage de manga, coiffé d'un chapeau orange et pouvant manipuler le feu à sa guise.  
Le blondinet ne fit pas plus attention que ça à la remarque de sa cadette et s'affala sur le divan rouge. Il ne le montrait pas, mais, au fond, bien que ce ne soit que la taquinerie de base dans une fratrie, les moqueries incessantes d'Haku le blessait profondément. Quand il avait annonçait à sa famille, au bord des larmes, qu'il n'avait était accepté dans aucun des deux établissements, elle s'était contenté de rire aux éclats avant de retourner dans sa chambre en traitant le jeune homme d'incapable. Une larme avait alors perlé sur sa joue et, avant même que ses parents ne puisse dire quelque chose, le jeune garçon s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, pleurant en silence dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Il observa attentivement l'écriture en patte de mouches de la jeune fille avec laquelle les noms de ses trois vœux de lycées avaient étaient inscrits. Ce n'était pas les meilleurs, mais ce n'était pas les pires non plus, le plus éloigné était à trente minutes de chez eux en métro. Plus il observait la feuille, plus il repensait au moment où, lui aussi, il avait dû faire ce choix. Il était sûr de lui au moment d'inscrire fièrement Yuei en premier vœu, encouragé de près par ses parents, il croyait dur comme fer qu'il serait pris, même s'il n'avait pas énormément travaillé en cours et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore le combat rapproché.  
Il se leva en soupirant pour rendre sa feuille à Haku et... hé... Mais... attendez... le premier Avril, c'est dans à peine deux mois... L'adolescent se rassit et, sortant sa trousse de son sac à dos, il gomma les vœux de sa cadette puis remplaça le tout premier par Yuei, ne prenant pas la peine de remplir les deux autres cases. Évidemment, il se doutait qu'elle s'en rendrait compte et puis, en plus de cela, elle n'aurait pas été prise de toute façon.

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Haku et entra quand celle-ci lui en donna la permission. Elle était en train de jouer en multijoueur à League Of Legends, ces seuls amis étant des gens qu'elle ne rencontrerait probablement jamais.

 **\- Je viens te rendre ta feuille.** Fit Ichigo en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- Mets la dans ma pochette, elle est dans mon sac.** Répondit-elle en ne détournant pas les yeux de son écran.

Elle n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de politesse. Il soupira devant le caractère acariâtre de sa jeune sœur et rangea la feuille dans la pochette blanche en plastique qui se trouvait dans un sac à dos au motif militaire, décorait par de multiples pins et autres babioles. Une fois cela de fait, le jeune homme soupira. Au moins, sa sœur n'avait pas remarquer sa petite blagounette pour le moment.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis. N'ayant toujours pas jeté un œil à son sac, étant donné qu'Haku ne fait pas ses devoirs, elle n'avait toujours pas vu le mauvais tour que lui avait jouer son grand frère chéri pour se venger. Alors qu'Ichigo mettait la table avec l'aide de son alter et que sa sœur venait ENFIN de sortir de sa chambre vêtue d'un kigurumi panda, la porte d'entrée de leur appartement s'ouvrit à la volée sur une femme possédant une carrure athlétique. Prit d'un sursaut quand elle ouvrit, ou plutôt, défonça la porte à coup de pied, l'adolescent laissa les deux assiettes qui flottaient au tour de lui s'écraser au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

 **\- CE SOIR C'EST SPAGHETTIS LES GOSSES !**

 **\- Maman, est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer normalement dans l'appart' ? Je veux pas avoir l'air chiant, mais c'est la troisième fois que la porte est en miettes ce mois-ci et j'ai déjà cassé une dizaine d'assiettes à cause de toi...** Fit le jeune homme, exaspéré, en ramassant les bouts de verre par la force de la pensée.

 **\- N'exagère pas mon chéri, tant qu'elle peut se fermée, c'est le principal.** Fit la nouvelle arrivante en remplissant une casserole d'eau avant de la mettre sur le feu.

Miwa Utako, maintenant devenue Miwa Nagamatsu étant mariée, est la mère de nos deux protagonistes. C'est une femme à la musculature imposante et au caractère bien trempé et est agent de sécurité principalement dans les centres commerciaux, bien qu'elle touche un peu à tout les lieux possibles. La plupart du temps, ses cheveux blond cendrés sont attachés en queue-de-cheval et elle porte des lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses sensibles yeux dorés. Miwa est une femme très... Spéciale... Elle est un peu violente et semble souvent agir sans réfléchir ou sur un coup de tête, sans même penser aux conséquences. Néanmoins, elle sait être à l'écoute quand il le faut et est très câline et souriante, surtout avec ses deux petits monstres, elle déteste avoir à les engueuler. De plus, elle aime enseigner, même si elle s'y prenait déjà horriblement mal pour aider ses enfants dans leurs devoirs, c'est un passe-temps qu'elle apprécie effectuer, du coup, c'est elle qui doit se taper les stagiaires... Enfin, dans le sens « faire rentrer le métier », leur montrer comment « mettre des grands coups » ... Je pense que je vais me taire...

 **\- Où est Haku ? Elle n'est pas rentrée ?**

 **\- Si, elle a prit de quoi grignoter puis elle est repartie dans sa chambre quand t'es arriver.** Répondit Ichigo après voir mit la table avec les quatre pauvres assiettes qu'il leur rester.

Miwa passa une tête dans la chambre de sa fille, encore en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo sur son ordinateur. Ça sentait le fennec puissance mille.

 **\- Crapaud, tu viens aider maman à faire la bolognaise ?**

 **\- J'arrive.** Répondit l'adolescente avec un léger sourire. C'était la seule chose qu'elle acceptait de faire sans y être forcée, la bolognaise avec maman était une genre de tradition qui s'était encrer dans leur quotidien depuis quelques années. Haku adore cuisiner avec sa mère, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne pourra jamais changer.

Elle suivit Miwa dans la cuisine, Ichigo venant de terminer de ramasser les derniers bouts de verre. Là où Shigeatsu, le père de famille, tout comme Haku, peut lire dans les pensées, Miwa à la capacité de pouvoir soulever très facilement des personnes ou des objets à mains nues. Sa taille et son poids ayants une influence considérable sur la puissance de son alter, elle en a en tout pour un petit peu plus de 175 kg de muscles. Malheureusement, cet alter à aussi une conséquence sur son organisme, ce qui fait que ses muscles deviennent mous et flasques si elle ne mange pas assez. De plus, elle a besoin d'un très long sommeil réparateur pour être en pleine forme. L'alter qu'ont hériter Shigeatsu et Haku est, certes, bien plus cool, mais il est probablement celui qui a le plus d'inconvénients et de contraintes. L'utilisateur ne contrôle pas son alter : c'est-à-dire qu'il perçoit les pensées de tout le monde dans un rayon de 5 km au même moment, ce qui est tout bonnement invivable, c'est comme si des milliers de personnes parlaient toutes en même temps 24/7. De plus, si l'utilisateur abuse de son pouvoir, il est prit d'horribles maux de crâne qui peuvent, à long terme, provoquer un évanouissement.

Pour résoudre ces problèmes, Shigeatsu a donc inventer ce qu'il appelle un « régulateur », c'est un genre de sonotone qui, directement connecté à son cerveau et à celui de sa fille, envoie en permanence des ultrasons imperceptibles pour eux et leur permet donc ainsi de contrôler efficacement cet alter. Une petite roulette intégrée à cet appareil permet de lire les pensées de quelqu'un. Hors, comme c'est aléatoire, il faut du temps à l'utilisateur pour trouver la bonne fréquence.

L'alter d'Ichigo est la parfaite fusion de celui de ces deux parents : il peut soulever des personnes et des objets qui font trois fois sa taille et son poids par la seule force de sa pensée. Les contraintes sont donc à peu près les mêmes, l'utilisateur peut s'évanouir ou être prit d'horribles maux de crâne s'il y a une quelconque utilisation excessive de l'alter. De plus, l'alter puisant beaucoup d'énergie sur le long terme, l'utilisateur est contraint de dormir plus que ça n'est nécessaire.

 **\- Papa rentre quand ? Pour quoi est-ce qu'il est souvent absent ces temps-ci ?** Demanda Haku en pleurant à moitié à cause de l'oignon qu'elle était en train de couper.

 **\- Lundi. La rentrée des classes est dans moins d'un mois, lui et ses collègues doivent commander et ranger les matériaux qui vont permettre la fabrication des costumes des futurs nouveaux élèves de Yuei.** Répondit sa mère en surveillant la cuisson des pâtes.

Shigeatsu Nagamatsu travaille pour l'EFC, l'Entreprise de Fabrication des Costumes. Il s'occupe donc, en toute logique, de la fabrication des costumes des futurs héros ainsi que de ceux des pros. Il veille aussi aux designs en fonction des choix de l'utilisateur : les couleurs, la forme, l'équipement de soutien, les différentes armes à y intégrer, etc. Il redessine également les dessins moches effectués par les commanditaires qu'il classe sous dossiers et rafistole les costumes endommagés. D'ailleurs, les costumes endommagés sont rafistolés avec des matériaux plus puissants puis testés dans des conditions extrêmes. Chaque costume a donc un dossier qui permet de savoir ce qui a déjà était essayer, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer, les conditions dans lesquels tester la résistance du costume, etc.  
Étant donné que c'est un travail long, difficile et que de futurs héros vont faire leur entrée sur le marché, Shigeatsu est très souvent absent. Même s'ils sont plus d'une centaine à travailler dans cette entreprise, il faut sans arrêt effectuer des tests sur les matériaux, parfois inutiles ou infructueux, pour arriver à quelque chose de concluant.

Le repas s'est passé dans le calme, bien que les deux adolescents se soient faits engueuler pour la millième fois parce qu'Haku avait encore tricher en cours et qu'Ichigo ramenait une heure de colle parce qu'il avait déclencher une bataille de nourriture à la cantine. Après ça, Miwa et Ichigo ont regarder un film à la télé pendant que notre glandeuse nationale s'éclatait sur Minecraft.

Le week-end est passé à une vitesse vertigineuse pour laisser place à un Lundi fade sous les premiers rayons du soleil.  
Haku venait de quitter son frère dans l'embranchement d'une rue, son lycée se trouvant à l'opposé de son collège, à la sortie de la ville. En passant devant un terrain de foot, elle vit une bande d'adolescents s'entraînant à donner des coups dans le vide et utilisant discrètement leur alter. L'un fabriquait des rochers plus ou moins gros tandis que les trois autres les cassaient avec un peu de tout et n'importe quoi.

 **\- Tsss... Encore des crétins qui s'entraînent pour entrer à Yuei, comme si ça allait leur servir à quelque chose.** Marmonna l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel tout en continuant sa route.

Hé oui, la blondinette n'aime pas beaucoup les héros non plus. Elle finit enfin par arriver au collège... En retard, mais elle y était quand même. Son professeur ne l'avait pas engueulée et lui avait même sourit. Alors qu'elle déballait ses affaires sur sa table, c'est-à-dire un carnet à dessin et une trousse pratiquement vide, ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur.

 **\- Nagamatsu, pourrais-je avoir ta fiche de vœux, s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Oui, oui.** Répondit la glandeuse en lui tendant sa feuille, à moitié endormie.

Dans la précipitation, la demoiselle n'avait pas remarqué que les lycées qu'elle avait inscrits sur sa fiche avaient disparus, remplacés par un seul et unique nom qui était le commencement d'un horrible cauchemar : Yuei.

* * *

Hey ~ Il est long ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Moi même ça m'étonne, j'ai l'habitude de tourner autour des 1 200 mots minimum... Ce chapitre en fait presque 3 000... autant vous dire que j'ai battu un record x) mais bon, les prochains seront beaucoup plus court, je tenais à introduire la famille des Nagamatsu en un chapitre, sinon ça aurait était trop long et j'aurais perdu le rythme. Bien sur, vous découvrirez d'autres facettes de leur personnalité et de leur histoire au cours des chapitres, mais je tenais déjà à vous en dire un maximum dans celui-là. Ne vous mettez pas tout de suite à détester Haku, elle a aussi des qualités... si, si, c'est vrai ! u_u Vous les découvrirez pas à pas, elles seront dur à déceler, mais il y en aura.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relue des milliards de fois mais, évidemment, je ne suis pas parfaite, il y en aura forcément quelques unes.

Breeeeeef... En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour une bonne dose de rigolade parce que, bien qu'il n'y ai pas vraiment d'humour dans celui-ci, (baaah oui, c'est que le premier chapitre hé ho, tu t'attendais à quoi jeune freluquet ?) il y en aura dans ceux qui vont suivre.

Bon, c'est là-dessus qu'on se quitte. Si vous avez des questions à propos des personnages (surtout à propos des alters) n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour vous aider x) En attendant, moi, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (LEL.) pour le chapitre 2 de ma première fanfiction, toujours sur MHA, ou à dans deux semaines pour la suite de celle-ci. Sayonara ~ (Plutôt après les vacances de noël du coup, mais voilà kwa)

PS : De base les chapitres sortent les Samedis à 14h... MAIS MDR, RETARD C'EST MON DEUXIEME PRENOM, UESH ! 8D

PPS : Allez voir ce que signifie « Suimasu » sur Google traduction... Je vous jure que c'est drôle x')

PPPS : (je kiffe les ps *^*) Je mets beaucoup de smileys quand je m'adresse à vous, mais il n'y en aura jamais dans mes écrits, à part si je fait un genre de conversation sms dans certains chapitres.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Aucun retour en arrière

**\- T'AS FAIT QUOOOOOOOI ?!** Hurla Haku, désemparée. **Tu te rends compte que si je suis pas acceptée dans ton lycée de merde, j'aurais nulle part ou aller ?!**

 **\- Bah tiens ! Ça t'as pas ébranler, toi, quand j'ai étais refusé à Yuei et que j'ai fini à Suimasu !** Répondit son frère sur le même ton.

 **\- Oui mais toi, tu pouvais rajouter un troisième choix, mais tu l'as pas fait, tout ça parce que mosieur Ichigo est trop confiant ! De plus, ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'as foirer je te signale !**

 **\- J'aurais p'tet pas foirer si tu t'étais pas foutu de ma gueule !**

 **\- T'aurais p'tet pas foirer si t'étais pas une merde et que t'avais travailler au lieu de passer ton temps à rien foutre !**

 **\- Et c'est TOI qui dit ça ?!** Rit-il. **Nan mais laisse moi rire !** **T'en fais pas plus que moi !**

 **\- C'est archi vrai... Mais moi au moins j'arrive à obtenir d'excellentes appréciations !**

 **\- MAIS TU TRICHE !**

 **\- ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES, SI J'Y ARRIVE C'EST LE PRINCIPAL !**

 **-** **HÉ** **HO !** S'éleva une voix rauque suivie d'un claquement porte. Porte qui fut d'ailleurs réparée la veille.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers l'entrée. C'était leur père, Shigeatsu, qui venait de rentrer d'une longue journée de travail.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça tout les deux ?** **Et Haku je te prierai de bien vouloir surveiller ton langage s'il te plaît, on est pas chez les sauvages ici !** Tonna le nouveau venu en posant un sac de courses sur la table. **Nan mais je rêve !**

Shigeatsu est un homme grand et plutôt chétif malgré une assez belle musculature. En tant que père, il est quelqu'un d'assez autoritaire et strict bien que, tout comme Miwa, il puisse se montrer câlin et compatissant envers sa descendance. En revanche, il déteste le fait qu'Haku triche en cours mais, forcé de constater qu'elle trouve toujours un moyen de contrer toutes les modifications qu'il apporte à son régulateur pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son alter, il a fini par laisser tomber.

 **\- Désolée p'pa ! C'est Ichigo, il a encore fait une bourde cet abruti.**

 **\- Mais je t'emmerde grognasse !**

 **-** **Calmez-vous pour une fois ça changera !** Soupira leur père en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. **J'aimerais que l'un de vous deux m'explique calmement quel est le souci.**

 **-** **Vendredi, mon professeur principal nous a distribuer nos fiches de vœux, histoire que l'on puisse enfin décider de notre avenir, et j'avais déjà remplie la mienne.** Commença Haku sur un ton qui se voulait calme. **Petit bémol, Ichigo me la prise pour « voir » quels lycées j'avais inscrits sur la fiche... Mais au lieu de ça il a gommer mes vœux et les a remplacés pour mettre en première position Yuei !** Termina d'expliquer la concernée en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de son frère.

 **-** **Mais c'était censé être une blague, faite exprès pour que tu la vois, UNE BLAGUEUH ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si t'es trop stupide pour savoir lire !** Renchérit-il à deux doigts d'étrangler sa cadette.

 **-** **Mais... Haku pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? C'est une excellente nouvelle !** Déclara Shigeatsu, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Yuei est un excellent lycée et puis, entre nous, je serais trop heureux de pouvoir confectionner ton costume !**

Le comportement du père de famille avait changé du tout au tout. Il était passé de furax à relax en moins d'une minute. En vérité, plus jeune, il avait rater une occasion rêvée d'entrer à Yuei à cause d'une histoire de déménagement. Alors, il était très heureux d'apprendre que sa descendance comptait saisir sa chance. Si Ichigo avait échoué, il était sur, malgré le fait qu'elle triche constamment et sa flemme légendaire, que Haku possédait tout de même un très grand potentiel.

Il vouait une admiration sans borne à ce lycée. Et elle était si élevée, qu'elle l'avait poussé à pratiquer un métier qui le rapprocherait de cet établissement, en plus de pouvoir travailler en faisant ce qu'il aime, à savoir : Fabriquer des gadgets (notamment des costumes de héros).

 **-** **Ha parce qu'en plus tu m'a inscrite en filière héroïque ?** Demanda Haku en se retournant vers Ichigo.

 **-** **Ha non ! J'ai clairement préciser que tu visais la filière générale.** Se défendit-il, calmement.

 **\- Pff... Dans tout les cas, c'est mort, je ne veux pas intégrer ce lycée ! J'irais voir mon professeur demain pour lui demander si c'est possible de changer mes vœux puis voilà.**

\- Ho aller quoi Haku, ce n'est pas si terrible et puis c'est une occasion rêvée qui ne se représentera pas ! Si tu intègre ce lycée, tu peut être sure que ton avenir est tout tracé. Fait-le pour papa au moins ! L'encouragea Ichigo, avec tout de même une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

 **\- Depuis quand tu m'encourage toi ?** Fit agressivement la blondinette.

 **\- Bah, tu reste ma petite sœur et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais devenir un héros. Et en plus, je pourrais frimer au lycée en criant sur tout les toits que ma sœur a intégrer le lycée le plus prestigieux du pays.** Déclara fièrement l'adolescent.

 **\- Au quel cas j'accepte d'y entrer, vous m'avez bien regarder ? Je suis encore plus fine qu'une feuille A4, j'ai aucune chance de passer ne serait-ce l'examen. D'ailleurs, il consiste en quoi l'examen d'entrée à Yuei ?**

 **-** **Hé bien, je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour la filière générale,** répondit Ichigo, **mais pour ce qui est de la filière héroïque il y a une épreuve écrite et une épreuve physique.**

 **-** **Et en quoi consiste l'épreuve physique ?** Demanda innocemment Haku.

 **\- Hum... À gagner des points en défonçant des robots géants... ?**

 **\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Nagamatsu, mais les dossiers scolaires de tout nos élèves ont** **déjà** **étaient envoyés** **aux lycées que vous aviez inscrits dans vos fiches de vœux. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.** Déclara le professeur principal d'Haku, assis à son bureau.

Le lendemain après les cours, Haku s'était rendue dans le bureau de son professeur, afin de savoir si il y avait la possibilité qu'elle récupère sa fiche de vœux afin de les changés. Il était hors de question qu'elle intègre ce lycée de fou furieux. Combattre des robots géants ? Juste pour un examen ? Nan mais on croit rêver, ils veulent juste la mort des élèves qui essaient d'intégrer cet établissement, c'est tout. Et puis, de toute façon, que ce soit la filière héroïque ou la générale, ce lycée a pour but de former les futurs héros. Ce qui signifie donc qu'elle serait quand même contrainte de devenir un héros.

C'est logique, non ?

 **\- Mais, pourquoi les avoir envoyées aux établissements concernés aussi vite ?** Demanda l'adolescente, dépitée et à deux doigts de faire un infarctus. **Vous auriez pu les gardés encore un peu, histoire de conseiller les élèves sur les choix qu'ils ont fait.**

 **-** **On aurait beaucoup aimer, mais la rentrée des classes est dans deux mois à peine et les questions d'orientations de nos élèves ont prit énormément de retard. Nous étions le seul établissement de toute la ville qui n'avait pas encore envoyer les fiches. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fortement recommander de bien y réfléchir avec vos parents ce week-end et de ne pas prendre cette décision à la légère. De plus, je vous avez prévenus vendredi que les fiches seraient expédiées très rapidement et l'on a fait passer des fiches de vœux non définitives quelques semaines plus tôt afin de** **pouvoir** **vous conseiller.** Expliqua le professeur avant de se pencher un peu plus sur son bureau et de montrer son élève du doigt. **Toi, Nagamatsu, tu n'as pas voulu prendre l'une de ces fiches car tu as dis savoir pertinemment ou aller. Tu t'en souviens quand même ?**

Oui, non, peut-être. En fait, Haku ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle n'avait pas écouter en cours ce jour-là, ni à aucun autre cours de l'année, d'ailleurs. Mais, cette fois-ci, la blondinette comprit que cette erreur allait lui être fatale : elle n'avait d'autre choix que de participer à l'examen d'entrée de Yuei et d'y être acceptée, ou du moins essayer. Car, à moins de révéler à son professeur que ses excellentes appréciations elle les avaient obtenues en trichant, il lui était impossible de faire autrement.

Si elle disait la vérité, cela risquerait d'anéantir son dossier scolaire à tout jamais et aucun autre lycée n'accepterai de la prendre comme élève. À ce moment-là, la jeune fille serait donc obligée de se pencher vers le seul établissement avec une réputation tellement médiocre qu'il accepte n'importe qui, à savoir, Suimasu. Et ça, elle le refusait catégoriquement. Tout les lycées lui convenait, tous sauf celui-là, jamais elle n'accepterai d'intégrer cet établissement. Jamais.

Et encore, elle risquait même de n'être prise dans aucun lycée. D'un certain côté, cette idée lui plaisait, elle pourrait passer ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre que jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à lire des mangas, mais de l'autre, il en était hors de question. Haku ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le fait qu'elle se serve de son alter pour tricher était déjà pour eux quelque chose d'inconcevable, alors si en plus ils apprenaient que leur bonne à rien de fille n'a pu intégrer aucun établissement secondaire, aucun mot ne pourrait décrire leur déception.

La jeune adolescente ne voulait plus que ses parents posent sur elle un regard furieux, déçu ou encore un regard qui inspire la pitié. Elle voulait que ses parents soient fiers d'elle, qu'ils la regarde avec admiration, des étoiles dans les yeux, qu'ils l'encourage sans arrêt à donner son maximum. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, très honnêtement, si elle avait l'occasion de faire fermer son clapet à Ichigo en lui montrant que sa petite vengeance n'a servie à rien, alors il fallait sauter sur l'occasion.

Sans oublier le fait que sans lycée, pas de diplôme et sans diplôme, pas d'avenir. Et puis il était logique de penser que Miwa et Shigeatsu ne passeraient pas le restant de leurs jours à nourrir et loger leur fille.

La jeune fille soupira, tant pis, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle se devait de passer l'examen. En prenant le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez elle, Haku se surprit à sourire. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre finalement, ce n'est pas comme si il s'agissait de la filière héroïque, la filière générale était obligatoirement plus facile... non ?

Finalement, elle passa le pas de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement plus dépitée que jamais. Ses deux parents ainsi qu'Ichigo étaient là, Shigeatsu, en train d'apporter des modifications au régulateur de rechange qu'il partageait avec sa fille, son frère dévorant un paquet de chips en regardant la télé et Miwa préparait le dîner.

 **-** **Alors ? Comment ça s'est passer ?** Demanda Miwa qui avait eu vent de l'affaire la veille et qui s'était occuper d'engueuler Ichigo.

 **\- C'est trop tard** , soupira la glandeuse, **ils ont déjà envoyer nos dossiers aux différents établissements. Si je veux pouvoir intégrer un lycée l'année prochaine alors je n'ai pas le choix, je dois passer l'examen pour Yuei.**

Ses deux parents se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire malsain. Puis, le père de famille se tourna vers la remise.

 **-** **Haku, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?** Demanda Miwa en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Son regard s'était assombri, elle faisait presque peur. **Tu vas suivre un entraînement très spécial, ma chérie, pour renforcer ton corps de lâche.**

 **-** **Sympa merci !** Répondit-elle vexée. **Puis, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un entraînement !**

 **\- Hé bien, saches que pendant ton absence on s'est un peu renseign** **er** , rajouta Ichigo entre deux bouchées de chips, **et figure-toi** **qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que tu passe une petite épreuve physique. De plus,** **rappelles-toi que** **les secondes de toutes les filières sont conviées à participer au tournoi sportif. Donc il vaudrait mieux s'y prendre maintenant, nan ?**

 **-** **Et ce n'est pas tout,** ajouta Shigeatsu qui revenait de la ramise, un gros carton dans les mains. **L'épreuve écrite de la filière générale est plus compliquée que celle pour la filière héroïque et évidemment, je t'interdis de tricher ! Prête à passer tes deux prochains mois à réviser ?** Dit-il en posant le carton contenant probablement une dizaine de vieux cahiers sur la table, affichant maintenant le même regard que sa femme à l'intention de sa fille.

 **-** **Hum... Je... Finalement, je n'ai plus envie d'intégrer ce lycée...** Déglutit-elle en essayant de contourner ses parents pour atteindre sa chambre. **On peut trouver un arrangement, non ?**

Shigeatsu et Miwa hochèrent négativement la tête, signe qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour un retour en arrière. C'était dit, Haku passerait l'examen pour Yuei et était dans l'obligation de le réussir, sans quoi elle pourrait n'intégrer aucun lycée et elle risquerait de décevoir encore un peu plus ses parents. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre, finalement ?

* * *

Vuala ! J'ai essayer de faire au mieux dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas les dialogues des personnages trop contradictoires et que vous avez tout bien compris. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions ! Aussi, je voulais vous dire que j'ai supprimer le trop plein d'informations que contenait le chapitre 1, il y a donc des choses que vous redécouvrirez au fur et à mesure. J'ai quand-même dû laisser pas mal de trucs comme c'était, sinon le chapitre aurait était relativement cours. Mais encore une fois, si vous avez la moindre question sur les personnages ou autre, n'hésitez pas !

À dans deux semaines donc pour le chapitre 3 ! (Et pour de vrai cette fois) x')


End file.
